Prisoner of War
by Kladis
Summary: Although major conflicts between Demacia and Noxus have ended with the establishment of the League of Legends, the war between the two city-states continues silently through discreet operations. Contains mature and sexual themes. All intellectual properties belong to Riot Games
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I? Where is Valor? Why can't I move? Wait, is that rope around my wrists? No, rope does not feel cold, it must be metal. Why is it so hard to open my eyes? What is going on?  
_

Quinn painfully opens her eyes and looked around. She was sitting with her hands chained in rusty iron above her head, and her legs were tied together with rope. Quinn let out a muffled gasp, her mouth was gagged with cloth or something, she was not sure what exactly it was. The perpetrators certainly did a good job to make sure she wouldn't escape easily.

Valor was nowhere in sight, so Quinn was a little relieved that Valor most likely escaped. With that thought in mind, Quinn began to collect herself and adjust to the current situation.

The first thing Quinn noticed was her lack of armor. Quinn wore light armor, preferring agility over durability, but any sign of armor was gone. Quinn sighed, she only had her leather suit and her boots. She was alone in the room, at least her captors were not around.

Quinn searched the room or her equipment. Without much light, it was hard to see anything. After scanning the room for a good minute, Quinn gave up looking. Nothing. Not a single arrow bolt was found.

It was the first time Quinn got a good look at the dark room. A single ray of light shone in the room from a small cell-like window. The room itself was not large, and despite the lack of light, Quinn could clearly see the corners of the room. A table with two benches, on opposite side of the table, occupied a large portion of the room. There was another table, a smaller one that was at one of the far corners, but the lack of light prevented Quinn from distinguishing the objects on the table. On the far end of the room, there was a wooden door. Quinn looked up to see the post she was chained to, nothing special about the post either.

With nothing to do, Quinn tried to recall the chain of events that led to this predicament. Her head hurt a little, and her body was sore. Quinn was somewhat relieved that at least she didn't go down without a fight, but it annoyed her that she was caught in the first place. With difficulty, Quinn began to piece together the events that happened prior.

* * *

The elite duo known as Demacia's Wings were undertaking a scouting mission for the king. Ever since the successful revival of the Noxus champion Sion, there were other reports of fallen Noxus soldiers being revived in the Noxus fortresses near the border between Noxus and Demacia. Although necromancy was looked down upon in the shining city-state of Demacia, the king had wisely decided to obtain information regarding the resurrection of Sion and ordered the Demacian magicians to look for a method to reverse this sorcery. However, Noxus is not a land for Demacians to tread lightly, countless lives have been sacrificed with no real gain during the conflict between the two city-states. Not to mention that Noxus fortresses are heavily fortified that even the most agile and cunning Demacian spies would have difficulty penetrating the defenses. This mission was dangerous, and required the utmost care. The king knew he had other matters to attend to, but this was also a pressing matter that would spiral out of control if it was not dealt with, thus failure was not an option.

The king chose Quinn and Valor to undertake this mission. Quinn and Valor have proven themselves as one of the best, if not the best, scouts in Demacia. Having fought in the League of Legends, Quinn and Valor's battle experience was only matched by the other Demacian champions, certainly above veteran soldiers in the Demacian army. While other Demacian champions favored raw strength and gracefulness, Quinn and Valor preferred stealth, speed, and accuracy. There was no better choice, a letter to Quinn and Valor was promptly sent, and the mission to scout Noxus' fortress was given to the elite duo.

Quinn and Valor left Demacia the night they received the mission. She sent Valor flying into the skies to scout ahead, it was a routine that Quinn had devised so that Valor could warn her about incoming troops. Quinn had many missions where she would infiltrate the enemy lines, and this one was no different. Quinn had undertaken much more deadly missions than infiltrating a fortress. The night was still young, there was plenty of time to reach the Noxian borders unnoticed. Valor covered the skies and the potential threats, while Quinn covered the ground and disposed of the current threats. This was a near-perfect combination of tactics and strategy employed by the duo, which lead them to their fame.

The trekk to the Noxian border was a far one. Demacia was located far from Noxus, and the duo had to make frequent stops at outposts located along the path to Noxus. After several days, Quinn could sense the atmosphere change. The sky became darker, and the pungent smell of death and decay became stronger, noise of animals were mostly gone, and the land was soon devoid of vibrant vegetation.

As they approached the Noxian borders, Quinn began to feel uneasy. While this mission was light compared to several of her recent missions, Quinn could not help but wonder if her luck had run out. Ever since her rise to fame, Noxus's security had become tighter and tighter around their borders. Although Quinn was used to jumping between Noxus and Demacia while undetected, she could not shake off the uneasiness that maybe she would not succeed.

The feeling was quickly replaced by a surge of confidence when Quinn heard Valor's screech. To anyone else, it would sound like a random bird at night, but this was a special signal known only to Quinn alone. This was Valor's sign that no immediate threats were incoming for at least a mile away. Quinn began to build confidence, it would be a quick and easy mission. She would cross the border, sneak like she did to the nearest Noxian fortress, take note of their activities, and sneak back out.

Something was not right. This was too easy, in fact, this was reminiscent of Quinn's first infiltration. On her subsequent trips, Quinn had encountered Noxus patrols, and even had to dispose an armed scout party by herself. The security on the borders seemed more lax, maybe her luck was still holding strong and the patrol had already gone by. It was entirely possible that Quinn simply arrived at a good time, after all, the Noxus border is quite long, and it was unreasonable to keep watch every inch of the border.

Quinn spotted a sizeable growth of vegetation. This would be the last bush before she would cross the border and look for another place to hide. She took a deep breath, steadied her breathing, and readied herself for the mission.

It was then that Quinn felt a blunt weapon collide with the back of her head. Everything was fading away, Quinn could feel her strength dissipating. She collapsed on the ground, turned herself, and counted at least three hooded figures. She tried to raise her arm with the crossbow, but lacked the strength to keep her arm steady. Her arms both dropped, and the crossbow fell out of her hands. Before long, her eyes closed, and her consciousness faded.


	2. Chapter 2

At that time, Quinn was semi-conscious. She could hear jumbles of voices but she could not understand the conversation. She could feel herself being dragged across rugged terrain, before finally being dumped on a moving platform. She remembers moving her arms and legs in a random manner, trying to fend off the hands that held her. She vaguely remembers losing control over her limbs.

Quinn does not remember hearing Valor's cry, nor does she remember her own actions. At last, she lost consciousness again, and woke in this room.

* * *

As she recalled the events, Quinn felt ashamed of herself. How could she be caught so easily. And in such a disgracing manner. She was already starting to imagine what the Noxian interrogators would do, it was a rumor that Noxians use cruel methods to force information out of spies. Now she was about to experience if the rumors were true.

Quinn felt a bit of strength coming back. She tried to wriggle out of her chains, but it was no use. The rusty iron was too dense, and she didn't have enough strength yet. Her legs were tightly bound near her knees and ankles, but she could at least stretch them.

Quinn felt nauseous. The pain at the back of her head was fading a little, but it still hurt. None of that seemed to matter. She has a mission, she is in a predicament, and she needed to get out.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, and to her horror, she managed to make out the shape and outline of a long whip laying on one of the tables. There were several objects of various lengths and thickness, but the whip's shape and outline was unmistakable. Quinn began to panic, she needed to free herself, and she needed to free herself fast. With her current strength, it was an impossible feat. Despite her wriggling, she only managed to spent the little strength she had, and tire herself out.

Quinn felt miserable. Valor, her trusted companion, was nowhere to be found. She only prayed Valor had gone to get help.

Another thought crossed her mind; this was clearly an act of war, any spying on any nations was forbidden, as disputes would be settled in a civil manner through the League of Legend matches held by the Institute of War. This was an act of treason, and even as a champion, Quinn was not exempt from spying. She trusted her king to do the right thing, but would the king send help, or forsake her. Both seemed like the right decision, although Quinn preferred the latter.

She began to despair, even if Valor had gone to the capital and informed the king of her situation, who in their right mind would lead a mission to break her free.

_No, I cannot think like that. There is always hope. I am a champion, I have the ability to break out of any restraints. Even though I don't have my armor and weapons, even if Valor is not with me, I can still find my way out. I just have to be patient. I have to be smart. I need to assess my condition and the environment around me, like I always do. I need to stay calm._

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound coming from the door. Quinn tensed up and accidentally let out a muffled squeak. She could hear voices on the other side, as well as the sound of metal hitting metal.

The door began to open inwards, Quinn could see light seeping into the room. This was no natural light, this was a torch. There was no light coming from outside the door either. It only took moments before Quinn saw two hooded figures enter the room, one man was average size, but the other man, holding the torch, was a giant. This man was not as big as Sion, but Quinn could feel the same intimidation of being shadowed by a large being.

The large man moved forward while the other man walked towards the tables. The large man leaned forward, brought his torch to his face, and Quinn let out a quick yelp. This man's face was scarred and disfigured, he doesn't seem to have a nose, and half his face is in shadows. The man moved closer, to a point where Quinn could feel his breadth. Her heart started beating faster and faster, she tensed up. Quinn brought her legs closer in a defensive manner to shield her body as much as she could. The large man starred at her for several more seconds, until he stood up again and let out a deep bellow.

"Well look who's awake now! We've got a long night ahead, sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's start with some simple questions. Just to warm up." The man sitting at the table stood up and walked towards Quinn. The large man moved away and put the torch on a torch holder on the wall.

"My name is Ramin, and I'm your advisor. The large man over there, he's my assistant and he's called Sisk. We're not here to punish you, we just need you to answer some questions. When you're done, we'll let you go. See? It's as simple as that. It'll only take a few minutes, and if you cooperate, we'll let you out even sooner. How's that for a deal?"

Ramin motioned Sisk to bring him a chair, which Sisk proceeded to do. Sisk then stood by the door, and waited. Quinn was feeling a little less nauseous and less intimidated now that Sisk was no longer in her face. She shifted her position a little. Ramin gave off a much nicer vibe than Sisk, but Quinn knew better. No Noxian was to be trusted in any circumstances. Despite Ramin's offer, Quinn would have no choice but to refuse to answer. She simply stared back intensely.

Ramin must have sensed her unwillingness to cooperate, since he sighed, and stood up, walked towards Sisk, and whispered something. Sisk nodded, opened the door, and left the room.

When Sisk left, it was as if Quinn's body became lighter. She did not notice how much pressure Sisk gave off due to his immense size. Ramin approached Quinn again, this time she could see him more clearly. He was a middle-aged man with sharp features, not nearly as many scars as Sisk. Quinn felt a little more comfortable.

"I know you're a little shy, so I asked Sisk to leave the room so we can have some privacy. Don't be shy now, it's just me. I'll ask you some simple questions, then we'll move on to some more complicated ones, we'll take a break, we can chat a little, and by no time, you'll be free. If that doesn't sound good, then I don't know what does."

Ramin put on the act of an advisor who only wanted the best for his client. Again, Quinn was not going to comply. After a few minutes, Ramin's expression changed, his face turned into a scowl. Ramin stood up aruptly and began walking towards the tables with the various objects.

Quinn became nervous. She could easily guess what was coming next. Even though Quinn was no stranger to pain, she still hated the feeling. Except this time, she would be helpless.

Her arms began to tremble as Ramin, who seemed to take his time, hovered his hand over the various objects on the table. Ramin would stop his hand above each tool for several seconds, and look back to Quinn, just to see her expression. This was humiliation, this is was the only torture that countless years of training could not prepare her. Ramin seemed to savor each moment. Quinn eyed his every movement.

Ramin's hand hovered above the whip, and Quinn squeaked. Ramin looked back, a little surprised, then put on a nasty smile. This was going to be fun for him. Ramin reached for the whip, grabbed the handle, folded the whip, and walked towards the helpless Quinn. From the time he took wrapping the whip, Quinn guessed the whip was at least several feet long.

Once again, Quinn brought her bound legs close to her body. She struggled to move her arms, but to no avail, the rusty iron would not break. Her heart rate quickened as she braced herself for the incoming lash.

Ramin moved slowly towards Quinn. Each step he took resonated louder than the previous step. Despite his size, Ramin seemed more menacing than Sisk. In those few moment, Quinn had learned to fear Ramin, fear what he was capable.

Ramin leaned in close, and, using the folded whip, gently brushed it against Quinn's cheek. Ramin used the folded whip to lift up Quinn's chin so he can get a better look at her. All this time, Quinn was trembling. Sweat was dripping down the side of her head. Even though Ramin had not swung the whip, Quinn's mind was already bracing itself for the incoming lash. The fact that the whip was not swung made each passing moment more painful, as if the whiplash will bring more pain with each passing moment that it was not swung.

_No, I cannot give in! I am a Demacian champion, I have my pride and dignity. This man can bring me low, but he cannot break me! I have endured worse pain from much stronger opponents. I may be in a bind, but I am no stranger to pain. I must remain calm, and not give him the satisfaction that he seeks in my discomfort._

With that, Quinn forced herself to relax. Her heart rate slowed, and her body stopped trembling. Ramin seemed startled, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. He was puzzled as to how this woman suddenly became calm, as if she no longer feared him.

With all her strength, Quinn launched her body forward, and bashed her forehead against Ramin's nose. The chains and her bound legs limited her movement, and she quickly collapsed to the ground. She heard a crack, and knew that the nose was broken. Ramin was sent tumbling backwards. He let go of the whip, and brought both hands to cover his nose. The door slammed open, and Sisk rushed into the room. He saw Ramin on the floor, and Quinn smirking despite her gag.

With a roar, he grabbed a bench with both hands, dragged the bench across the room, trudging pass Ramin, who was still holding his nose, and prepared to swing at Quinn. Bracing herself for incoming pain, Quinn closed her eyes, turned her head away, and hoped it would pass quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop. Do not swing. I will take care of this." Ramin struggled to sit up, obviously a little dazed.

"I will take care of this woman, she still has some fight left. I love prisoners who resist. Pass me the whip. Let's get started."

Sisk picked up the whip and handed it to Ramin, who stood up and approached Quinn. His gaze was fixed on the helpless ranger, as he shook his arm around, getting the whip to make snake-like patterns on the ground. Slowly, Ramin approached Quinn until they were no more than a few feet away from each other.

"If you're not going to talk, then I guess I have no choice. I have given you an option, and I have clearly received your refusal to cooperate. Now I can safely report to my superior that the information will be safely extracted."

Quinn met Ramin's stare with as much courage she could muster. This time, there would be no escaping the pain.

* * *

Ramin's whip slashed the air, violently passing by Quinn's body, missing her by a hair. Ramin's snapped his wrist back, and his whip cracked loudly. This was a standard practice to miss the first one, so that the prisoner will fear the subsequent hits.

Ramin did not miss his second attempt, and his whip cracked just as loudly as his first swing. Quinn howled through her gag, as the whip hit across her thigh the pain was near-unbearable. Her dark blue leather suit did not tear, but she could feel a brand new red mark under her suit.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. This hurts. This hurts._

Ramin was not about to stop. His third swing proved just as painful as his second swing. This time, the whip slashed across Quinn's stomach, tearing a gash in her suit. A red mark could be seen.

_This hurts! This hurts!_

Quinn could not hold back tears, and trembled in between each swing. Ramin was taking pleasure in this. He prepared a fourth swing, and aimed Quinn's stomach again. He connected his swing, and Quinn yelped in pain once more. If it were not for the gag, Quinn may have bit off her tongue trying to condense the pain.

Ramin prepared his fifth swing. Unable to bear another swing at her stomach, Quinn brought her legs as close as possible. Ramin swung, but only connected with her knees. The pain on her stomach dulled a little, replaced by pain on her knees, which was much more bearable. Pain seemed to be the only thing on Quinn's mind, she could not think. She could not remember her pride, her dignity, as a champion and as a Demacian. This was the first time she was subjugated to this pain, it felt quite different on Summoner's Rift. It could be that fighting with honor dulled the pain, but there was no honor in this interrogation. She would have to endure for as long as she can.

The pain on her knees allowed her several seconds to collect herself. She was a champion, she was tough, she was durable, though not impervious to pain. But she was a champion, and champions transcend the limits of normal humans. She has a stable current state of mind, an rapid thought process, and lightning fast decision making. Quinn forced herself to calm down, trying to forget the pain, the humiliation, and remember her mission.

_This hurts! But I can't give up. I haven't finished my mission. I will not go back to Demacia empty handed. This is nothing compared to Ezreal's mystic shot, if I can take mystic shot, I can take this man's whip. _

This thought gave her a little comfort, and let her remember her combat training. Quinn was built for someone her age, and she trains relentlessly to perfect her skills. Naturally, she would know how to deal with pain in the most efficient manner, to keep her stance and conserve her strength. Quinn started to predict where Ramin would swing, and tightened the muscles in that area. Before, she was scared of the pain, but now pain was just a slight annoyance.

Ramin noticed her change in composure. This was the first time he interrogated a champion, and although he did not expect to extract information so soon, this was proving to be difficult. Ramin continued to swing, but with each blow, Quinn did not seem to notice the pain. This angered Ramin, he felt like he was being mocked. He swung harder, and faster. With each swing, Quinn's leather suit tearing, exposing her bare skin. Little by little, the bits and pieces of her suit fell off, and as more skin was exposed, Ramin sought to whip harder. His task became increasingly difficult when Quinn began to move around, shifting her body to protect her exposed body, and using her legs as shield.

All this time, Sisk watched quietly. Not a bit of emotion showed on the man's face, as Quinn was whipped over and over and over. Sisk had witnessed Ramin go crazy too many times, but Sisk knew better than to interrupt the crazed interrogator during his work. Ramin was a professional, he knew the ins and outs of the human body. However, this was certainly the first time that Sisk and Ramin had encountered a champion.

After a little more than half an hour, Sisk began to notice Ramin's ragged breathing. Ramin's whip was still hitting Quinn, but his blows felt shallow. Compared to his initial swings, Ramin's current swings were lacking in strength. It appears that fatigue had taken over. Ramin was so tired that his last swing completely missed his mark. Quinn on the other hand, looked in better condition than before, as if Ramin's whip had only renewed her confidence.

"Had enough?" Ramin panted. "I'm going to remove your gag, and you can tell everything. Then the whipping will stop, and I'll let you go. Sounds good? Yeah, I bet that sounds good."

Ramin removed Quinn's gagged. The Demacian whispered something, but Ramin didn't hear it, so he leaned in. Quinn took this opportunity to launch her best attempt at imitating Kog'Maw caustic spittle, at Ramin's face. Ramin stumbled backwards, in disgust, and quickly tried to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"Not bad for a Noxian." Quinn retorted. "But I know this boy who's about half my size, a good head shorter, and he hits harder without using his hands. In fact, your swings started to tickle near the end." Quinn gave Ramin an almost innocent smile, as if she was playfully scolding the interrogator.

Ramin was infuriated, he walked up to Quinn, and backhand slapped hard her across the cheeks. Quinn did not seem bothered, she slowly turned her head to face Ramin. Once again, Quinn launched herself and headbutted Ramin. It was at that point that Sisk stood up, and grabbed the bench.

Ramin held up his hand, his nose bleeding. He motioned towards the table, and Sisk put down the bench to retrieve what looked like a syringe. Quinn could not tell the contents of the syringe, but she felt like it wasn't something that was going to help her ease the pain.

Ramin took the syringe, and without any care, shove the syringe into Quinn's arm. The brutality surprised Quinn, and she gave a quick yelp.

Only moments passed and Quinn felt her eyes close. Her strength was leaving, her limbs felt sluggish, and she felt tired. The last thing that she saw was Ramin walking to Sisk and discussing something. She saw Ramin approach her, faintly distinguished his words, before losing consciousness.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh." Ramin whispered with vicious intent.


	5. Chapter 5

Lazily, Quinn begain to collect her senses. Something sharp and cold was in between her legs. After a few moments, Quinn realized she was sitting hunched, held by the arms by a rope that spanned across the ceiling. Looking down, Quinn realized she was sitting upon some big wooden triangle with a metal piece right in between her legs.

Instantly, the pain kicked in. The metal part of the wooden triangle was digging into her vagina, splitting her in two. The wooden triangle made it impossible for her to move her legs to protect herself.

_This must be the wooden horse. I don't like this, I don't like this at all._ Quinn thought to herself.

Frantically, she looked around the room. The walls were high, she was in the dead center, suspended through her arms, held high above her. Her legs were shackled with weighted lead balls to prevent her from moving them.

Only her upper body remained clothed by her bodysuit, her legs were fully exposed. Her gag made it hard to breathe.

Desperate, Quinn looked around once more. She saw a clock at the far end of the corner. It was not much, but it may relieve the pain if she focused. Just as she attempted to twist her body for a better view, a door opened from the darkness, and Ramin entered carrying a torch, which he proceeded to hang on a nearby torch holder.

Ramin did not seem to be disturbed. He calmly walked passed her as if she didn't exist, entering and leaving the darkness as he pleased. From the time it took him to enter and emerge from the darkness, Quinn realized the room was much bigger than she had originally suspected. She began to fear what other dark secrets lay hidden in this room of horror.

Ramin entered the darkness, and did not emerge. Quinn twisted her body to try and see what he was up to. Instead, a steady glow erupted from the far end of the room. With a bit more light, Quinn realized that it was a furnace being lit, and she spied long fire pokers near the furnace. Quinn knew what was coming next, but she could not take her eyes off of Ramin as he plunged a fire poker into the furnace. Ramin seemed to be taking his time, prepping the fire poker to be hot enough to sear through her skin. Just the mental image is enough to make Quinn shake a little.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ramin finally took the fire poker out of the furnace. It was glowing orange, and sparks flew off every few moments. Ramin finally seemed to notice Quinn, taking great pleasure in circling around the wooden horse, while Quinn desperately tried to keep her eyes on him. Ramin darted in between her blind spots, before re-emerging.

Quinn was fearful. Pain was not an abnormality, the League had trained her to endure much pain, but the fear came from the sheer wait time for the pain to be applied. As long as Ramin held the poker, Quinn would have to endure the mental thought of being in pain. The thought of being seared tortured her mind, Quinn was beginning to lose her wits and concentration. Ramin continued to circle Quinn, fire poker held in his hand.

The glow of the poker in the dark room was also beginning to make Quinn dizzy. Between the thought of being seared and being unable to rest properly, Quinn was both scared and tired, she was tired of being scared and scared of being tired, she knew that if she did not steel herself, the pain would be tremendous. With each full circle that Ramin performs, Quinn feels her consciousness slipping away.

And without warning, Ramin approached Quinn, startling her. His face was mere inches from her gag, his eyes locked into Quinn's. She could not pull away from his gaze. Gently, but firmly, Ramin lowered the fire poker, until it made contact with Quinn's exposed leg.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Quinn registered was the smell. Being on many battlefields, Quinn instantly recognized the smell of burning flesh.

The second thing Quinn registered was the sound. This was the first time that Quinn had heard of flesh burning.

The third thing Quinn registered was the pain, as she realized her own leg was being seared. She screamed in pain and agony, her body began convulsing.

Quinn shook with such strength that not even the heavy iron balls could keep her legs in place. She was thrashing, desperate to get the fire poker off her exposed leg. Ramin was surprised, and he quickly backed off without wanting to be hit by the wildly swinging lead balls.

Another flash of pain, this time, it was from her vagina. Quinn had been thrashing so hard that she forgot she was sitting on a metal wedge, which dug deeper into her exposed genitals.

Teardrops began to fall. Quinn could not remember the last time she cried, but these were tears of pain, the worse kind of tears. Quinn wanted the pain to end.

As the pain dulled, humiliation settled in. Quinn had cried in front of her captor, she had soiled her honor and bravery by exposing her weakness to the enemy. Although it was only Ramin alone in the room, Quinn felt she was being watched by a whole crowd. She just wanted the suffering to end, but the gag prevented her from biting her tongue.

Off in the distance, Ramin licked his lips. He was enjoying the show that Quinn had put up. Quinn briefly made eye contact, while thinking of what other devilish torture method this maniac had devised.

With poker still in hand, Ramin approached Quinn once more. He walked into the darkness, put the fire poker on a table, and began to search. The lead balls were not enough to contain her brute strengths, so Ramin had her legs chained onto the floor. It took more time for him to find a longer chain, but he was confident that Quinn would not be able to shake the entire floor.

Quinn had no strength left. Her legs were limp, she could feel the chain being fastened onto her legs harness, but she could not find the energy to move her legs. Ramin easily fixed her legs onto a ring protruding from the floor. Quinn was now immobilized in a hunched position, supported by her arms and the wooden horse, which dug deeper into her exposed genitals.

Once again, Ramin took up the fire poker, and starting circling her. Quinn could not follow his movement, and simply held her head down. Her leg was charred in one area, where the skin turned very red. The first layer of her skin was definitely burned off, and the smell was still strong in her nostrils. Her breath came in a ragged rythm, the gag not allowing her to breathe properly.

She screamed once more. Ramin touched her belly with the fire poker, effectively burning away the bodysuit that protected her belly. She had no strength to struggle, she simply screamed. The pain felt everlasting, Quinn wanted to pass out to escape the pain.

She screamed once more. This time, her armpit. While the bodysuit covered most of her upper body, it did not offer protection for her armpits in favor of easier movement. Quinn's body began to convulse, she could sense herself drifting away.

She screamed the third time. Her eyes rolled in, her body became limp. The wooden horse became soaked with her bodily fluids as she passed out.

Ramin looked with eagerness. This was his new toy, and he would make the most out it.


	7. Chapter 7

A Noxian warrior loomed above her, ready to swing down his axe. Quinn was ready, she would dodge to the side, aim her crossbow down the leg of her opponent, rupturing the vein, and let the Demacian soldiers behind her take the fallen Noxian warrior for interrogation. She had no time, she had to force her way through the Noxian army before the enemy commander Swain orders a retreat.

The warrior swung down his axe. Quinn dodged it with ease, aimed her crossbow, and fired a bolt at the warrior's leg, causing him to tumble to the ground. The Demacian soldiers behind her quickly held the Noxian warrior down. Satisfied, Quinn directed her attention to a new threat.

Another warrior loomed, Noxus was full of giant brutes. This one carried a giant broadsword. Quinn would easily dispatch this one as she did her last, but something felt off. She recognized the face. Quinn stopped in her tracks, the face was familiar but who did it belong to. She finally realized it was Ramin's face.

"Rise and shine" the warrior mocked as he brought down his broadsword.

* * *

Quinn woke with a start. _A dream, or more so, a nightmare. _

She was strapped spread-eagle to a wooden table, chains across her body to hinder her movement. A gag was in her mouth, and brought a bitter taste. Her bodysuit was still on, the burnt mark on her belly scorched the fabric, but otherwise her bodysuit was still in good condition. She craned her neck to observe what other instruments were in the room, only to find nothing beyond a few chairs, a sink, another table with a notebook and writing utensils.

Quinn could hear whispers behind the door. She could not make out the words, but they sounded like a snake hissing through the air. Whoever was back there, Quinn was not eager to meet them.

The door opened, and Ramin entered, carrying a towel and an empty jug. Quinn tensed, and pain shot up her legs. The burn wounds have not completely healed, despite her enhanced regenerative physique. Quinn was much more used to the fast healing on Summoner's Rift, but these days, she is not too popular to be summoned on a regular occasion.

Ramin took a chair, and sat beside Quinn. Quinn observed him as he sat down. Ramin looked into Quinn's eyes, and the two locked gazes for a good minute, before Ramin spoke.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you choose to answer them, nod, and I will remove the gag. If you choose not to answer, shake your head, I will be forced to take action."

Quinn shook her head. There was no way she would yield to a Noxian, especially after he had humiliated her.

Ramin sighed, as if he believed in another outcome. He stood up, grabbed his jug, and walked towards the sink, filling his jug to the very tip.

_What kind of game is he playing now?_ Quinn thought to herself.

Ramin came back, put his filled jug on the small table, and took the towel to the sink, soaking the towel before coming back. Quinn was confused, this was no torture method that she had heard.

Ramin approached the table, where the helpless Quinn was strapped down.

"Last chance. If you wish to answer my questions, nod, if not, shake your head."

Quinn quickly nodded.

Ramin seemed to brighten. "Good! I knew you would understand. Perfect, let me remove the gag, and we can have a little talk."

Ramin removed her gag, to which Quinn gathered some saliva, and quickly spat at Ramin's face. The spittle hit Ramin on the side of his cheek, and dribbled down slowly.

Less than impressed and without a word, Ramin turned around, took the towel, folded the towel, and dropped it on Quinn's face so that her face was covered by the wet towel. Quinn started gasping for air as she found it hard to breathe with the towel on her face.

She could not see what Ramin was doing, the towel covered her eyes too well. She found it increasingly hard to breathe, and every breath drew more pain from her burn wounds. She forced herself to calm down, to conserve her energy for whatever Ramin was planning. She knew something was going to happen, and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"This is going to be rather unpleasant." Ramin whispered next to her ear. Quinn was surprised at how close Ramin was, and she shuddered.

Suddenly, something began to pour down her face. Instantly, Quinn started gasping for air. The towel was too heavy, her nose was breathing in water. She gasped and panicked, as she realized that water was beginning to enter her lungs. Her mind raced, trying to find oxygen, but to no avail.

Ramin continued to pour water on the towel with his jug. He watched as Quinn squirmed underneath the chains and straps.

Finally, Quinn started to cry out, but the gag only allowed her to make muffled noises. To her, she was drowning, to Ramin, there was no way Quinn was in any danger of death.

"Lady Cassiopeia had recommended this method. In case you didn't know, this is called waterboarding, it simulates drowning and is quite effective at extracting information. I highly doubt you will succumb to this, but Lady Cassiopeia thought it was worth a try. Afterall, we're only getting started with the interrogation". Ramin seemed to relish every word he spoke, as he watched the helpless champion try to break free from her restraints.

"Just one more thing. Not even the Noxus champions know you are here. I simply told Lady Cassiopeia that we had captured a valuable prisoner. The Lady does not fancy the dungeons very much, and she only visits occasionally, it is understandable that she would not be interested in assisting in this spectacle.

Quinn's lungs began to burn as she used the last of her oxygen. Her consciousness was fading once again, she could not hear Ramin's words. She continued to cry out. She wondered what Valor was doing all this time, if the Demacian forces were searching for her, and how long it would take them to find her here. Her last thought, was hoping that she would be saved before she drowned.

Ramin saw that Quinn's body went limp, her struggling had stopped. Licking his lips, Ramin went to fill his jug. He found a bucket nearby, to which he filled it with water as well. For him, this was going to be an entertaining day.


	8. Chapter 8

_How long have I been here? How much longer do I have to stay? Where is Valor? Where is everyone? _

Quinn hazily opened her eyes. The same darkness enveloped her injured body, as Quinn tried to rearrange her thoughts.

The injuries were not serious, her super-human regeneration had already healed most of the burnt wound, which was the worst. The real injury lay in her mind, the most fragile part of her being.

Quinn awoke to find herself strapped on the same table before she lost consciousness. The water-soaked towel really made her feel like she was drowning. It played with her mind, and she thought she was going to die. But she lived through the ordeal.

Quinn was hungry and thirsty. She had not eaten anything since she was captured. Her captors either forgot, or this was yet another torture method devised by Ramin, her interrogator.

Quinn had not been asked any delicate question concerning the Demacian operations, she was simply asked to cooperate or not. Each time her answer was the same, and each time, she suffered.

A creak was heard from behind her, and Ramin entered, carrying various rubber items that Quinn could not identify. Quinn was almost used to Ramin's entrances that she barely noticed until Ramin walked off into the darkness. That bothered her, every time Ramin walked off, he came back with some dreadful interrogation technique. Quinn had learned to fear the darkness in the room for that reason alone.

As usual, Ramin walked in and out. He barely paid attention to the strapped Quinn, spread-eagle and unable to move a limb. Quinn, however, followed his every movement.

Ramin seemed to take longer than usual to begin his questioning, and when he finally seemed to have gathered everything he needed, which was only the rubber items, he put them on a table, and promptly left the room.

Quinn was confused, but relieved. The pain would not come just yet. Since Ramin had left the room, Quinn sighed in relief, and took a look at her condition.

Her bodysuit was still on, as for the reason, Quinn was confused. The captors certainly did possess the necessary tools to remove her bodysuit, they must have an underlying purpose. That thought did not bother her long, Quinn was starting to imagine the possibilities that Noxian captors would have once her bodysuit was torn down. The thoughts shook her entire body.

Some time after, Ramin re-entered the room. He brought smaller objects that seemed to be inflatable. Quinn's eyes were adjusted to the dark, but the room was too dim to make out specific shapes.

Without ceremony, Ramin took two of the inflatable rubber objects, and inserted them into Quinn's ears. Quinn yelped in surprise, but Ramin did not react. He took a small hand pump, and inflated the rubber objects.

In mere moments, Quinn lost her hearing. Her acute hears could pick up sounds from far away, but now, she could hear no more. She could see Ramin's boots dragging on the floor, but she could no longer hear the sounds. Quinn began to panic. She started to scream.

Ramin proceeded to insert a gag into Quinn's mouth. The gag was soaked, and she found it hard to make any sounds. Ramin took a fabric, and wrapped it many times around Quinn's mouth so the gag was secured.

The interrogator then took a blindfold, and attached it on Quinn's head. Unable to speak, hear, or see, Quinn began to feel a sense of cramptness, she felt small. Robbed of her sense, Quinn began to trash around. Unbeknownst to her, she almost tore out one of her chain restraints, but without sight and hearing, Quinn would never know.

Ramin backed off briefly, then took noseplugs from his table. These noseplugs were special in the sense that there were two open-ended tubes attached, so the victim could still breathe, but their breath could easily be interrupted by blocking the tubes. Ramin liked these noseplugs because it gave him much more control over his victims. Gently but firmly, Ramin inserted the noseplugs into Quinn, who began to trash even more violently, before slumping, exhausted. Just to give it a test-run, Ramin briefly blocked the noseplug tubes, and saw that Quinn began moving, but since she was exhausted, she could only make muffled cries and move her hips.

Ramin licked his lips. He was enjoying this show, but he had work to be done. The Noxus Champion Darius was coming to visit the fortresses to ensure everything is running smoothly, and Ramin can't risk Lord Darius finding out about his interrogation. If Darius found out Ramin was keeping a champion prisonner, Darius would take his head, even Noxus is bound by the League's rules that no champion can be harmed. Quinn would have to be moved elsewhere, without Darius's knowledge that she was here in the first place.

Something glistened on Quinn's cheek, Ramin leaned closer and saw that she was crying. He wiped the tear with his left index finger, and Quinn looked up, surprised. Ramin leaned ever close, and gently kissed Quinn on the cheek, before violently slapping her face with the back of his right hand. That left a bright red mark on Quinn's face.

The crazed interrogator laughed. This was too enjoyable for him. He proceeded to add the final component of his masterpiece; a rubber mask wrapped tightly around a victim's head, depriving them off all sense and producing a enclosed effect. The mask was tight so the victim could still feel pain if anything hit them, which Ramin plans to.

Quinn was shaking her head, but it was too late, the mask was already fixed on her head. The restrained champion had her entire head wrapped by a rubber mask, unable to utter a word, and barely able to breathe. Ramin was satisfied, he leaned back into a nearby chair to savor his masterpiece. He would leave the helpless champion for a few more days, inject a sleeping drug, before shipping her off to another facility to avoid Lord Darius's visit.

As Ramin prepared to leave, Quinn started to cry once more. The lack of her basic senses frightened her, and she had no one to rely upon.

And no one was coming to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ramin took one final inspection at the body bag. It was big, much bigger, but it would have to do. Lord Darius' arrival is tomorrow, and Quinn was injected with many paralysis and sleeping drugs. What amazed Ramin was that Quinn had not starved to death, Ramin had forgotten about the food aspect.

It has been 10 days since Quinn was captured, and not a shred of information had been extracted. Ramin was beginning to worry, but this interrogation reminded him of his glory days, when he would embark on mission, knowing full well the consequences should he be caught. Of course, Ramin was never caught, his hands were too skilled at extracting information and obtaining what he wanted.

Quinn had not uttered a sound for the last couple of days. The champion was forcefully, and tightly restrained. Ramin took one last look at the cuffs and leather straps. Satisfied, he lifted Quinn's limp body from the table, and carefully deposited her into the body bag, and zipped the bag shut.

Ramin carried the bag outside, into a nearby wagon. The Noxian soldiers inside the fortress paid no attention, they simply assumed that a prisoner had succumbed to their wounds. It was the first time in 10 days since Quinn last saw the outside, unfortunately, Ramin had other plans.

Ramin laid the body bag next to a pile of knives and blades, reminiscent of his younger days, where he used to be an assassin. Though age had dulled his skills, Ramin's mind was still sharp as ever. However, without a formal war, the need for assassins in Noxus' army had greatly deminished, covert tactics were given to younger, faster, more agile assassins. Many experienced veteran assassins have retired early, and now find odd jobs within the ranks of the army.

The body bag moved a little. Ramin turned his head to see if anyone noticed. The drugs were wearing off, although Ramin injected a much higher dosage than normally. He had to get out fast. Luckily, the soldiers were pre-occupied with other tasks at hand. Taking the reigns of his horse, Ramin lead his wagon outside the fortress walls, and into the darkness.

* * *

"Time to wake up, we have lots of work to do."

The sound of Ramin's voice threatened to shatter Quinn's eardrums. Having not heard a single sound for days, Quinn's mind was boggled. Her vision was blurry, everything was too loud, and her skin tingled at the slightest contact with any surface. In a mere few days, Quinn had forgotten how to stand up. She lay on the cold floor, twitching, and moving her legs, which were tightly bound. Her arms were bound behind her, Ramin was not taking any chances.

Her release from the body bag only meant one thing, Ramin was ready to begin another round of torture. Quinn was breaking physically and mentally, the pain, the isolation, the hopelessness, all the psychological torture was beginning to wear down the champion. Whereas before Quinn held her head high, she could barely breathe properly.

"On your feet, we are not done yet. I suppose I can allow one day of rest. You must be hungry. I prepared a wonderful dinner for the two of us. Excuse me, I meant for me. You can have the scraps. I suppose I'm not too hungry, so you may even fill that belly of yours."

Quinn could not understand. The words seemed alien. There was a clang, some loud noises, accompanied by several curse words. Quinn simply lay on the floor, awaiting her fate. Before long, her consciousness faded once more, the lack of food and water was taking its toll on her body, and she could feel herself slowly fading away.


	10. Chapter 10

Drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, Quinn lost track of reality. In her dreams, she was chasing down Noxian assassins who had made an attempt on the prince of Demacia; Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth. In reality, she was being hung upside down by her bare feet, no more clothes or body armor. Blood was rushing to her head, she was barely aware that her captor was asking questions.

Quinn was aware that hot water was poured to keep her conscious, she was also aware of new slashes of red across her body. Her regenerative abilities were starting to fail with the lack of food, her body could no longer supply the energy to heal herself.

Having regained her senses partially, Quinn took every opportunity she had to meditate. Struggling, she undertook the routine procedures of checking her surroundings, gathering information, all out of habit. Unfortunately, the room was dim, save for one burning torch which illuminated a table with various tools. Being upside down, Quinn had trouble recognizing her surroundings further.

She heard a clang from the far side of the room, followed by the sound of turning cogs. Quinn was being let down gently, until her body rested on the cold stone floor.

She saw her captor, wearing a dark leather uniform, complete with a hood to mask his face, similar to her bodysuit, except more bulky. The room was too dark, Quinn could not even see Ramin's eyes.

Ramin held up a needle. Quinn had lost track of the numbers of injections she was given, but she theorized that this one was just another paralyzing agent. Ramin would then strap her to another one of his infernal machine, and begin another round of torture. Or maybe Ramin just enjoyed beating her with no real purpose aside for entertainment. Afterall, Quinn had resisted all his attempts, what makes him think that his new method will be more effective?

Ramin did just as Quinn imagined. Quinn's limbs felt limp after receiving the injection on her neck, not that she was strong enough to rebel without the injection. Ramin was careful, evidently his previous occupation also required a lot of preparation. Ramin could not have been an interrogator all his life, interrogators were far less careful and more rash. No, Ramin likely planned this from the start, knowing that she will resist.

Ramin squeezed Quinn's cheeks, and inserted something soggy. Quinn started to gag, until she heard Ramin telling her to eat it. Reluctantly, she began to close her mouth to chew, and realized that it was soggy bread. Having eaten nothing for the past weeks, Quinn rapidly chewed and swallowed the piece of bread, nearly choking in the process. Ramin had to tap her back to make sure Quinn got the bread down her throat.

"That is all you will be getting for now. Let's play a game. For each piece of information you yield, I will give you a piece of bread. If you give me ten different battle plans, I will give you fresh meat." Ramin seemed more excited over the rules of the game rather than the information he might obtain.

"Of course, a game is not a game without penalties. If you don't speak, I will consider this as a refusal to comply. The penalty will apply until you decide to talk. To add to the game, I won't even tell you what penalty I will apply. That's going to be fun."

Quinn was lifted, and carried to an operating table. Once again, spread eagled and fully exposed, Quinn was unable to move.

"I think that, in the past weeks, you might have a misconception of me. I may be your enemy, but I'm really not that bad. I showed you the side of me that uses pain to extract information, but I also have another side. I can make you feel good. Thats right, I'm not a bad person, I'm only doing my job. You should know that money can be hard to come by for those not under the League of Legends' benefit, I have to work to earn a living. But don't worry, we'll begin in just a few moments."

Ramin momentarily left, only to return with a white surgical glove, and a feather. Naked and nowhere to run, Quinn began to dread this next torture method.

Slowly and carefully, Ramin ran his hand up the inside of Quinn's right thigh, before stopping shy of her vagina. He took the feather, and gently stroked Quinn's armpit. Instantly, Quinn felt an urge to laugh, but she resisted. Once again, Quinn will not give him the satisfaction. She could not see, but she felt Ramin's devilish smile. She could sense that Ramin's hand was moving up, working at her genital area, until he found what he was looking for. Peeling back the flesh gently, Ramin revealed her clit, already starting to swell a little.

Ramin started rubbing her clit and working the feather. The intense feeling of euphoria instantly hit Quinn.

"Having fun are we? Remember, I can stop as soon as you tell me anything relevant. Just keep that in mind."

Quinn wimpered. The feeling was overwhelming. She started to cry a little from the rubbing and stroking of feather as it became more and more intense. She could feel herself ready to orgasm, but she held it in. She will resist Ramin until the end.

"Why won't you say anything? You know that you'll die if this continues. Do you want your life to be wasted like this? Do you?" The last sentence was somewhat forceful, as if Ramin had exhausted all his methods, yet did not receive the satisfaction he was hoping to obtain.

Quinn no longer wanted to be free, at this point, she wished for this interrogation to end. She lost track of time, and Valor was no where to be found. She had accepted that Valor would not be here to save her. She accepted that she made a heavy mistake. She had accepted death as the only outcome.

But she will not yield. As an elite agent, Quinn will never reveal information regarding Demacia's plans. Her suffering, her humiliation, was not enough to break her pride as an elite agent of Demacia. Quinn had made peace with herself, knowing that she will leave this world with her honor intact.

"I won't be broken! I won't tell you anything. You can do what you wish, but you won't get the satisfaction of breaking me! I'd rather die!" Quinn yelled across the room, trying to hold back laughter.

Ramin seemed defeated. He abruptly stopped rubbing Quinn's clit and working the feather. He paced around the room, kicked a chair, before coming back to the operating table.

"Fine. If you won't talk out of your own volition, perhaps I can provide some encouragement. I'll be back with something special."

Ramin left the room. Quinn could hear banging against metal, as if something was trying to free itself from a metal cage. She could hear squawking, a sound she had not heard in a while. Ramin appeared under the torch, even posing with the cage as its inhabitants struggled to break the cage. Even in the dim light, Quinn could make out the blue plumage. Her heart sank at the sight of Valor.

"Look what I found some time ago."


	11. Chapter 11

Ramin took one of his long blades from the table. Strangely enough, Ramin attached the blade to his arm rather than holding the blade by a handle. Nevertheless, he began to try and poke Valor. A few gashes of red instantly appeared.

Quinn could no longer handle it. She cried for Ramin to stop, begging to reveal anything he wanted. Afterall, Valor was all she had, her most trusted companion. To see Valor have to suffer for her mistakes was something she could not accept.

"I'll let you do anything, I'll tell you anything you want. Just, let Valor go. You have me, you don't need Valor." She quietly wimpered, almost whispering.

Ramin licked his lips. This was the response he was looking for. After this Ramin will have finally broken Demacia's elite spy. Already, he was formulating plans on how to get rid of her after he got what he wanted.

Hearing a sound, Ramin stopped in his tracks. Abruptly, he threw the cage backwards. Quinn cried out, while Valor squawked after being tossed. The cage hit the far wall, and upon impact, Valor injured his head against the cage, losing consciousness.

A rake of blades flew out from the shadows. Effortlessly, Ramin stepped to the side, dodging all the blades. Ramin lunged forward, with his blade equipped, and swung at the darkness. His blow was parried by another blade. Quinn could see that the new assailant also had his blade attached to his arm.

"I thought I heard something, and I wasn't wrong. It's been a while since I saw you _Talon._" Ramin seemed to have remorse in his voice.

Quinn briefly stopped crying to observe this strange turn of events.

"Lord Darius was right to send me. You are hiding something Ramin." Talon replied. The Blade's Shadow revealed himself, fully clad in deep blue, equipped with daggers and a sharp cloak designed to reflect light. "You must be aware of the peace treaty with Demacia. Holding a champion prisoner is against that treaty, and the penality for breaking the treaty is death."

"I am certainly aware what the penalties are. The penalities are no different than any assassination missions. Do not think that, in my old age, I had forgotten the thrill of a covert operation. Afterall, Du Couteau may have raised you and trained you, but I took you on your first mission. I remember when Du Couteau asked to take along a young man for a mission, and I gladly accepted you as my pupil." Ramin seemed to relish in the old memories. "Don't you think you should be treating me with more respect hmm?"

Talon seemed taken aback. "Yes, master."

Ramin let out a laugh. "Excellent. You still recognize the hierarchy. Let me offer you a deal, just as I had done in the old days. Join me, forget about Du Couteau. No one will know of this, and you can do whatever you wish with this Demacian filth. I have begun information extraction, together, we can do Noxus a great service!"

Talon refused. "My loyalties lie with General Du Couteau. The last order I received from General Du Couteau was to obey the Noxus High Command, and the High Command had prioritized the treaty above all. You are violating the High Command's direct orders. I must deliver the punishment." Quietly under his breadth, "Even if you were the previous Blade's Shadow."

Once again, Ramin let out a booming laugh. "You think you can challenge me? You are a fledgling. Do not think that your petty matches in the League of Legends will give you an advantage over me! I have served Noxus as the Blade's Shadow longer than you have lived! I may be old, but I can assure that I'm more than fit enough to deal with the likes of you."

Talon smiled. "In that case, I have no regrets. Thank you master, for your tutelage."

Quinn watched as both men charged at each other, blades clashing. Although Talon was swift and agile, Ramin seemed to predict every movement. Musting the last of her energy, Quinn began yanking at her restraints while the two men fought. The leather was old and frayed, but Quinn was weak. She struggled to break free.

Talon sends out a volley of daggers attached to strings. Once again, Ramin simply side steps to avoid the daggers.

"Tsk tsk, I taught you better than to use such petty tricks against another assassin. You have grown soft during your time in the League of Legends. At this rate, you'll be as soft as mush once I crush you." Ramin taunted.

Talon backed towards the wall, and extinguished the torch. In total darkness, Quinn could no longer see the fight. She kept yanking the leather straps, but to no avail.

"Yes! Much better! You are remembering the basics of assassination!. The first step is to cloud your enemy's vision, and strike them in their vital spot when they least expect it." Ramin seemed to encourage Talon.

Steel clashed against steel, sparks were sent flying as the two men continued to parry each other's blows. Although Quinn could not see, she could hear the ragged breathing of Ramin. Evidently, his old age was catching up to him. Talon is gaining the advantage.

Suddenly, Talon cried out. Ramin had faked his ragged breathing, allowing him to find an opportunity to wound Talon with a dagger. Quinn could not see, but she heard the sound of steel puncturing flesh.

"All these so-called, champions, have made you weak my boy. Did I not teach you that assassins are masters of deceiving?" Another laugh from the darkness.

Talon roared and the two men continued their clash. With a final effort, Quinn yanked her right arm, and the leather strap gave way. With one arm free, she could work on her other restraints.

Another cry from Talon. This time, the young assassin crumbled against a wall, breathing heavily.

"You disappoint me Talon. When I heard that I was to be replaced, I felt proud to know that it was you. I had high hopes that you would succeed me as Noxus' feared Blade's Shadow. But then, you joined the League of Legends, that laughable place of a battlefield that seeks to bring honor to conflict. There is no honor when fighting! I have taught you that! I made sure you remembered! In combat, there is only victory and death! Noxus in its current days has become weak! We are bound by this treaty that prevents us from becoming a super power! Why is that? Because we have people like you Talon! People who believe that war can be resolved without death! That conflicts can be resolved through honor! What kind of joke is that?" Ramin seemed angry, like a teacher angry at his student for failing a test.

Talon pushed himself to his feet, staggering, using the wall as his support. He raised his blade, and assumed a crouching stance to minimize his body exposure.

"Ready for more? That's the spirit! An assassin never gives up until his target is dead!" Ramin exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Chapter

Adrenaline rushed through Quinn. Her left arm was now free, and only her feet remained strapped. She had to work quickly, while the two assassins were distracted. This was her opportunity to grab Valor and get out.

Once more, blades clashed. Talon spun, letting the sharp edges of his cloak whip outwards. Unable to dodge it in time, Ramin's leather uniform was cut, a gash of red streaming down his uniform.

Cursing under his breath, Ramin continued his to press his advantage. Ramin regulated his breath so that he made no sound. Talon also mimicked Ramin. Both assassins were in the shadows, waiting for the other to make a mistake. All the while neither seemed to notice that Quinn had managed to free herself from the operating table.

Quinn almost ran into a wall. Staggering, she stabilized herself along the wall, and tried to feel her way to Valor. From her memory, Valor's cage should be far away from where the two men were fighting. She could light a torch, but she would reveal herself, and destroy her chances of escaping alive. She had to rely on her instincts.

Talon intentionally stepped on an iron bar, then dodged to the left. Immediately, Ramin lunged forward, but Talon had predicted the strike. Swinging his blade down, Talon only managed to score a light cut, before Ramin realized he was tricked.

Ramin crouched low, extended his leg, and made a sweeping motion. He heard a thud and realized that his target had fallen down. Ramin pointed his blade downward, and using his free hand, lit a match along the side of his leather uniform. He guessed correctly.

Talon was lying on his back, with Ramin's blade pointed at his throat. Ramin smirked.

"I always knew that you had potential." Ramin informed the young assassin. "The day I saw Du Couteau bring you in, I knew you had the skill to rise above Noxus' assassins. I monitored your progress. I didn't take you as my partner for missions because Du Couteau ordered me. No, I took you because I saw myself in you, Talon. You had the passion to rise above everyone else, to be the best or be killed. I liked that about you." Ramin let out a sigh. "In the end, the student was unable to defeat the master. As per our oath as assassins, the victor shall grant the defeated an honorable death. You did well my student, perhaps we shall meet again in the otherworld."

Ramin raised his hand, and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Quinn swung as hard as she could. The chair hit Ramin square in the back, but caused no real damage. Seizing the opportunity, Talon plunged his blade into Ramin's body.

Ramin stuttered, not realizing that he had been stabbed. The old assassin crumbled to the floor, tried to rise again, and finally collapsed, coughing blood. Talon stood up, and gazed at his master's body.

"I...only wanted...the..best..for Noxus." Ramin managed to stammer out, coughing blood. "Everything I did...was...for...the benefit...of..Nox...us. I...have..no...more regrets." Ramin let out his final breath, as his internal organs bled out.

Talon looked back, Quinn was exhausted. She used what little strength she had. Talon was grateful, without Quinn, he most likely would have met his end. Looking at her bruised body, Talon let out a deep sigh.

The Blade's Shadow picked up the limp body of the elite Demacian ranger, along with the broken cage containing an unconscious bird. Talon planned to send the two safely back to Demacia, before making a final report to Lord Darius. Ramin's operations was his doing, and the High Command was not involved, thus the treaty that guaranteed safety for Noxus and Demacia was not broken. Taking one last look at his former master's body, Talon left the room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Quinn awoke in a carriage, bandaged, with food and water next to her. Valor was also patched up. Quinn winced in pain as she tried to sit up, disregarding the blanket that covered her.

"Do not let this act of kindness symbolize friendship." The voice at the front of the carriage muttered. "I am simply returning the favor. I do not wish to see Noxus be destroyed due to the acts of one crazed individual."

It took some time before Quinn realized that Talon was driving the carriage.

"The next time we face each other, it will be as enemies. As it should have been. This is an exception. I will let Lord Darius know that you had escaped my grasp during my fight with the previous Blade's Shadow, that you slipped into the darkness. However, I have disposed of all evidence concerning this event, and that you will be unable to prove anything to the League of Legends' authorities, thus the treaty will not be broken." Talon continued. "I will leave this carriage on its way to the border, and it will be your duty to find your way to the nearest outpost. Farewell, and may we meet again."

Quinn stood up, facing the front of the carriage, but Talon had already gone. The horse was trotting at a slow pace towards the border, Quinn would have all the time she needed to nurse herself and Valor back to health, before making her own report to the King of Demacia. She knew that there was a traitor among Demacia's ranger ranks, and she intends to find out who it is.

For now, Quinn will take things slowly, and carefully, not let her confidence get the best of her.

**Author's notes**

**For you sickos that enjoyed this story, thanks for reading. **

**I must admit that I probably went a bit overboard with the content. At times, I was facepalming myself, thinking how could I have written something like this. **

**I want to apologize for the heavily inconsistent delays, which is why I decided to just release everything at once. This is my first story, very hesitant to do something like this in the future, but I guess I'll see what goes. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift  
_

After some time, Quinn found herself to be somewhat popular again. However, instead of being a top laner or AD Carry, Quinn had taken the jungle role. Her time would be spent fighting monsters rather than champions, which annoyed her since she signed up to prove herself against other champions.

Another annoyance was that Talon was on her team, as the mid laner. Both champions were slightly embarrassed that they were on the same team since Talon's last conversation was about meeting again as enemies. Quinn would have to endure Talon as the mid lane, and hoped that next time, the mid lane would be someone different.

To add salt to the wound, Quinn's top lane was Darius. Nowadays, Noxians seem popular amongst summoners.

Quinn's bottom lane was Thresh and a new champion named Jhin. Unfamiliar with the champion's background, Quinn was dissapointed that Jhin turned out to be a psychopath. Too many unstable champions on her team, hard to pick which lane to assist.

Within minutes, Talon was demanding help, and so was Darius. The enemy Malzahar and Nautilus were simply too much for both Noxians to handle. Quinn sighed, it looks like this will be her turn to save the day.

Quinn's summoner communicated with the others that he wanted a 3-man gank in mid lane, with Darius teleporting in. 3 people for Malzahar alone, Quinn certainly thought it was overkill. Nevertheless, Quinn stood by in the top river bush of mid lane, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Malzahar made his move, and immobilized Talon with his Nether Grasp. Immediately, Quinn vaulted towards Malzahar, interrupting his Nether Grap. Freed from the Prophet's suppression, Talon jumped on Malzahar, cut Malzahar's leg, threw out his rake of daggers, while Talon's summoner used Ignite. Malzahar was about to turn, but was swiftly blinded by Quinn's Blinding Assault. Slowly, Malzahar burned to death, and his essence was transferred to his team's Nexus, before being revived once more.

400 gold for Talon due to the first kill of the game. Moments later, Darius teleports, in a basketball jersey swinging a basketball pole. Darius' summoner was very displeased that he was unable to assist in the kill, calling the gank a waste of his time. Bouncing the ball, Darius jogged towards top lane to continue his struggle against the enemy Nautilus.

Quinn's summoner decided that ganking mid lane was a very good idea, and effectively ignored all the other lanes. Thresh and Jhin were holding their own against the enemy Bard and Ezreal. Quinn remembered that comment she made regarding Ezreal in her encounter with Ramin, which seemed so far away. Quinn realized that she would much rather get hit by Mystic Shot than another whip.

Snowballing mid lane seemed to be an effective strategy, as Talon was dropping every enemy champions he encountered. Too much to handle, the enemy team agreed on a quick 20 minutes surrender.

In a brief moment, Quinn and Talon shared a sense of camaraderie, despite their differences. This drew Darius' attention, who began to wonder if there was something between the two champions, to which Talon immediately denied. Not satisfied, Darius trugged off to change out of his basketball jersey, leaving for the locker room.

Jhin complimented how beautiful it would be to have two sworn enemies from rival nations fall in love, and he would be present to make their deaths even more beautiful. Quinn respectfully declined, stating that she was not ready to die yet. Talon provided the same response. Thresh simply walked off without saying a word. The enemy team, sensing something was in the air, also left the summoning platform in a hurry.

With everyone gone, Quinn took the opportunity to thank Talon, for his rescue. She would have cracked under the pressure, and she was glad that Talon intervened before Valor could get any serious injuries.

"It was my duty. I had to make sure that the treaty was not broken, otherwise Noxus would be destroyed according to the treaty enforced by the summoners. I was looking out for Noxus' best interest." Talon stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

But Quinn knew better. Afterall, Talon was a man, and there were clear signs of something happening when men act differently around women. Perhaps the past event left deeper connections for both champions than they originally thought.

**Author's final notes**

**I wanted to release something more light hearted after the story. I'm sure many are feeling a little uncomfortable with the content, so I thought I could end the story on a lighter tone.**

**Again, thanks for reading. GLHF in your games! And remember, don't rage, the key to winning is to out think your opponents. You can't think if you rage :|**


End file.
